prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Who's In The Box?/@comment-79.115.88.141-20140101190034/@comment-24004040-20140101214207
Oh, was it really said around somewhere Aria would commit suicide? Don't think so. She's one of the main leads -lol-. Yeah it could be the text meant Garrett, but why did -A hide the Queen of Hearts mask if that was not planned? As far as I rembered the text immediately came when they found Aria missing on her table. It could be that -A found out that Wilden and Melissa did their own thing with Aria and -A thought of it as practial and used it and therefore erased Aria and just let the -A being seen on the window, but otherwise a lot of things don't come up, since -A in the end really did hide the mask of Queen of Hearts. Personally I do believe that they were blackmailed or at least Melissa blackmailed Wilden (since he said something about her lying to him) into doing this, only Mona didn't know about it. She said she didn't knew who they were, but maybe the leader wanted it like that and just didn't inform Mona, that's why she didn't know. If you think it went like this: Melissa wanted to protect Spencer (like she said in Season 4) or was blackmailed into it by -A to pose as Queen of Hearts and searched for some excuse and lied to Wilden so that he would come with her as second Queen of Hearts. We know that Wilden attacked Spencer and tried to push her off the train because the plastic nails were to big for female hands. Maybe he did that out of kneejerk reaction because he saw Garrett talking to Spencer and panicked because he thought he said something he shouldn't about him. Because we all know that -A never wants to kill the girls. That's why was still Aria alive. -A never intends to kill the girls, hurting bad: yes, but not kill. Because than the game would be over (for at least one liar -lol-). So Melissa drugged Aria because she worked for -A and put her in that box. Garrett was killed by Wilden or -A (because he seemed to be strangled and we saw Wilden do that with Spencer) or maybe it really was from beginning clear to both Wilden and Melissa to kill Garrett (therefore the -A message) and Wilden tried to push Spencer of because of what I already said, but not Aria (only to Melissa though). Because if they really wanted to kill Aria, they would have pushed the whole damn box and not only half of it to let it dangle above the ground (no matter how hard Aria hurt that guy). And then the girls found her. And Wilden said "You Lied to me" because maybe it was only mentioned to kill Garrett or whatever kidnap him (:D) and NOT Aria. But Melissa was assigned by -A to put Aria in there too but without Wilden knowing. I know that may sound confusing, but I hope it gets a bit clear what I mean :D I get what you mean with expensive actor, but Ashley Benson was quite known before PLL too, at least I did know her before that, not only Lucy Hale. maybe they really just took her because she could best act out Aria. If you get a good actor, money doesn't matter if you ask me. (: